wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taron Rex
Of all of the Chaos Lord's to exist in the dark days of the Imperium of Man there is one who represents Chaos in its most purest of forms. Taron Rex doesn't swear fealty to anyone Chaos God nor does he worship Chaos Undivided but instead he fights only for himself and to increase his own power. He has come to represent the unbridled ambition and megalomania that is the source of many noble Space Marines to turn from the Emperor and embrace a darker destiny. Formerly an Astartes of the Blood Dragons Space Marine Chapter Taron served with them for over a standard century, reaching the rank of sergeant within it's Fourth Company. But fate soon conspired against sergeant Rex and on a return warp trip to the Chapter's fortress-monastery he was dragged into the warp while trying to protect his ship. Taron Rex was pronounced dead upon return, dying with all honours. Except he hadn't fallen. Instead he was taken as a prize of war by the Chaos Lord Gorthan Bale who planned to use the fallen space marine in a gladiatorial competition in the Pit's of Kaon Prime. To ensure his captured space marines loyalty Bale forcefully possessed Taron with a Bloodletter before unleashing him into the Pits. This not only increased his combat prowess but also stripped Taron of any hope of escape. And so the possessed Taron fought, all the while his true spirit desperately fighting against the prison of his own flesh. He eventually proved such an effective warrior that Gorthan eventually chose to take him from the gladiator pits and 'promote' Taron to his personal retinue. There he would take to the field alongside the rest of Bale's warband, fighting in his name. However, as time wore on the daemon's hold on Taron begun to wane. The years of imprisonment in his own mind built a slow burning rage that grew to eclipse the daemon within him until eventually he was able to defeat it. Through a mixture of rage and pure willpower Taron ripped the daemon from his soul, freeing himself from all control. He immediately turned on Gorthan and the two engaged in a bitter fight to the death. Eventually Taron would come out on top, burning his former captor to death with a newly discovered psyker ability. Swiftly Taron took command of Gorthan's warband, restructuring them into the Blood Reavers, warband of fast moving raiders that would plague the Imperium for centuries to come. From then on the former loyal space marine Taron had been was gone, in its place was Chaos Lord Taron Rex. Since that day he has lead his horde of killers across the galaxy, always searching for a way to increase his power. For Taron Rex his law is simple. He would never again bow to anyone. Biography War Record Taron has waged bloody wars across the length of the galaxy and beyond. There are few forces he hasn't tested himself against, be it the enigmatic elder or the barbaric orks. Taron has faced and killed many. To chronicle all of his many battles would take a lifetime, not including his wars with the Eye of Terror and the Maelstrom where the nature of the warp throws the idea of natural chronology on it's head. Instead listed below are some of his more high profile and well known battles. But how many more he has fought, in the dark and distant corners of the galaxy, may never be known. *'The Blood Gods Tithe': Personality and Skills Personality Taron Rex on the surface is a very easily understood individual. Even during his tenure in service to the Emperor he was identifiable by his straight forward and brutally honest demeanour, almost to the point of insult, a his distaste of any authority that wasn't his own and a certain level of egotism that could make him difficult to get on with. He was an individual driven by his own drive and willpower, which often put strain on those that served with him or under him, and while this proved beneficial for a time it is possible that these rampant unchecked character traits are what eventually lead to his fall to chaos. Following his return as an enemy of the Imperium Taron's almost rebellious nature blossomed into full blow megalomania, resenting anyone that held power over him even if they had never harmed him. To Taron, the only one worth of any kind of command or power is him. As such his main overriding mission is the constant gathering of more power, whether that be in the form of weapons, abilities, troops or equipment, anything that will advance his power base. And all the better if it weakens his enemies at the same time. Taron's megalomania is also added to by his sheer force of will. The willpower of Taron Rex is a force all of its own and is part of the reasons for his success. Though sheer will alone he has conquered himself armies, duelled daemons and resisted attempts at mind control. While this willpower delivers him immense fortitude it is his legendary rages that have made Taron a legend in Chaos culture. While sometimes a brooding and distant figure it is in the heat of battle, or when things don't go as he planned, that the true Taron Rex is revealed. A viscous raging monster of a space marine that would put many Khorne berserker's to shame. His love of power has also lead him to be highly paranoid, not an uncommon effect felt by Chaos Lord's who must always be ready for one of their underlings to stab them in the back in the name of advancement. Indeed that is how Taron became a Chaos Lord in the first place. And while he keeps an inner circle of guards, enforcers and those he can turn to for council he doesn't fully trust any of them. And they all answer to him over anything else. As with any Chaos Space Marine Taron gains great joy from waging war. However, unlike many of of his compatriots he doesn't wage war simply for the act of waging war. And while he can be called a sadist it isn't the act of killing that seeks out. As with many things for Taron war is a challenge, a challenge to display his power and skill as much as it is for terrestrial or material gains inherent in conquest. Above all it is a display to show all that Taron Rex is force to be feared and a force that will not cower from any challenge. Perhaps as a remainder of his gladiatorial days Taron still participates in arena combat when the opportunity is presented, and it is a rare occasion that he is beaten. But while Taron can be simply dismissed as a simple brute that exists just to kill in the name of his own self glorification there are other layers to the Chaos Lord he keeps deeply hidden from the outside world. Indeed the very image he presents to both allies and enemies is something of a front, to ensure that the galaxy see's him the way he wants them to see him. Unstoppable, unconquerable and bulletproof. But behind the sheen there lies a deeper and far more cunning warrior. Despite enjoying personal combat as a way to prove his power he will not turn away from using more underhand tactics to secure victory and has just as often used proxies and subordinates to complete assignments that could most likely get him killed, often removing an annoying pawn in the process. While his power is the first concern victory is often worth the price of a little spoiled pride, especially when you are egotistical enough to believe it is above reproach. Skills Fire Blood Fire Blood is an unusual type of pyrokinesis not often witnessed in psyker's. During moments of intense rage Taron's form will suddenly burst into psy-flame, wreathing his body in intensely burning flames. In this form he can augment his already staggering combat potential beyond it's usual limits, bullets seem to melt as they near him and any blow he lands explodes with devastating force. It was in this form that he was able to defeat his former master, Chaos Lord Gorthan Bale, when the later was wearing Terminator armour as he was able to blast his helmet off before melting his head in his hands. The Fire Blood both is and isn't a psychic ability. Bashan Akam, a Chaos sorcerer in Taron's employ, has theorised that it is an enhanced mutation of the Blood Angel's gene-seed and its inherent defects. Taron was known to suffer from one of Sanguinius's birth defects, the Red Thirst, before his fall to chaos. The Red Thirst brings forth both an unstoppable rage and a desperate need to sate that need with the blood of enemies. The Fire Blood follows a similar path but seems to have been augmented by warp exposure and Taron's own low level psyker abilities. While he doesn't crave blood Taron is still a burning figure of rage while he is in the midst of the Fire Blood. Despite its use Taron rarely indulges in the use of his unique ability, one of the main reasons he hasn't sought training in its use. While this many seem counter to his constant need to become more powerful his sense of paranoia for losing his power is the very reason he chooses not to use it. He was seen what over use of warp power can do to someone and he isn't ready to give over all he has worked to become to be betrayed by an entity he doesn't truly control. Make no mistake, Taron Rex neither trusts nor serves the warp. As such he only allows the Fire Blood to be unleashed when he needs to it most, and even then only while he can control it. Wargear *''Shard of Wrath'': Taron's weapon of choice is an exotic axe of tremendous size and power. Large even for an Astartes weapon it has been in Taron's possession since he was elevated to Gorthan Bale's honour guard where he ripped it from the hands of the first warrior he killed. Though Taron initially believed it to be an unique power axe his Dark Mechanicus assistant Geaon was able to identify it as a Kehletai friction axe, a prize beyond measure. Since then the monstrous weapon has been Taron first weapon and has cemented his legacy as a consummate warrior. Prior to acquiring the Shard of Wrath Taron wielded a common power axe. *Archaic Shotgun: During his early days as a Scout Marine Taron developed significant skill with the Astartes combat shotgun, a skill set that he perfected well into his service as a member of the Blood Dragons and into his fall as a warrior of Chaos. Though he has wielded many different variations of shotguns in his centuries of warfare it is his current weapon that bares the greatest reputation, and tally of kills. A double barrelled monstrosity mounted on his arm, this unique shotgun is a terrifying weapon of war in Taron's hands. Wrist mounted to leave his hand free to wield his axe with two hands it also affords him a much greater range of fire. It is a weapon underestimated at the opponents peril. *Collar of Khorne: A unique addition to the arsenal of a warrior not in the service of Khorne. Taron acquired the collar during a battle with a Thousand Sun's warband alongside a Khornite warband he'd agreed to aid in return for a powerful relic they had in their possession. During the battle the Thousand Sun's sorcerer's slew many of Taron's bodyguards and drove the Chaos Lord back. Furious Taron struck out at one of the Flesh Hounds that had accompanied the other warband, decapitating it in one swing. Fastening the collar like a belt he was able to use its power to negate the worst of his opponents powers and win the day. It is a testament to the Blood God's interest in the Chaos Lord because the collar still protects Taron to this day. *Myrmidon Cloak: Shortly before his loss to the Chapter Taron took part in one of the Blood Dragons most sacred rituals, the Great Hunt. There he successfully hunted and slew one of the Myrmidon dragons, a legendary breed known for their ferocity. Such achievements often see the warrior in question raised to the chapters elite. In honour of his successful hunt Taron had the hide of the creature fashioned in a cloak that he would wear from then on. However, he would loose the cloak to Gorthan Bale during his capture. The Chaos Lord would wear it until Taron regained control of his body and killed him in revenge. Following his return Taron immediately returned the cloak to his possession. *Artificer Power Armour: Unlike many Chaos Warlords that choose to arm themselves in Terminator armour Taron has chosen to eschew such forms of protection in favour of a suit of Artificer power armour. Painstakingly modified by both his Dark Mechanicus assistant Geaon and his associate sorcerer Basham Akam the suit is a master work of chaos runes and ancient technology. It is proof against weaponry that should outright kill armour of its class while allowing Taron a free range of movement to strike down his foes. *Chaos Assault Bike War Fang: A skilled as he is on foot Taron is equally dangerous mounted upon his chosen vehicle, a modified assault bike called War Fang. Upgraded with increase armour and a huge engine the bike is a fast as it is durable. More often than not Taron will bike directly into the nearest large group of enemies, crushing a way through their ranks with his forward mounted guns blazing and axe shredding those in reach. Quotes Trivia *Thought many of the images of Taron show him wearing images of Khorne he doesn't serve him directly. The Blood God does tolerate the renegade Chaos Lord only because of the bounties of corpses he reaps where ever he fights. They were also the only images I could get that I felt fit. *Taron actually enjoys a measure of favour from two Chaos Gods despite not directly serving them. Khorne, who enjoys Taron's displays of violence and the many gladiator battles he holds, and Slaanesh, who is nourished by Taron's constant megalomania and blind hunger for more power. Both gods constantly seek to push Taron to their side of the board despite the Chaos Lords constant refusal to serve either. Never the less he is a remarkable tool to both gods never the less. *Some of the quotes used on this page have links to the World of Warcraft character Garrosh Hellscream though Taron's overall character is very different from Garrosh. Appearances Notes